Coming Out
by Bach91
Summary: How the team comes to find out about Reid and Seaver. Occurs around season 7. Hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: No need for hate towards me or the shippers. Don't like Reid/Seaver? Don't read it. And no, I don't own Criminal Minds or anything related to it. If I did, Seaver would have continued on the series.**

* * *

For the first time in months the team was in a state of calmness. The last two weeks were physically and mentally exhausting, traveling from city to city, state to state, each case worst than the last. Even Hotch was starting to show signs of wearing off, along with verbal complaints of his team members. Afraid of a massive melt down occurring with the best agents of the BAU, Strauss pulled some strings and guaranteed one whole month of doing "mandatory paper work" for the team, which basically meant that they could stay home for most of their time as long as they sent a handful of reports to her desk every week.

Hotch and JJ were enjoying some quality time with their respective families. Rossi and Morgan were around with their own love conquests. Garcia and Emily were hitting the bars, putting behind all the drama they've experienced the past year. They felt like they were on vacation, which technically it was true. Being workaholics as they were, they knew that all this freedom would end soon, by their own choice probably, so they decided to make the best of it as long as they could.

A week passed before they realized that they had no idea what was Reid up to. He was sending all of his reports to Strauss by email, a weird thing considering his preference for paper instead of a document program. A seven days break was unusual in so many ways, that the realization that they lost touch with one of their colleagues for such a period of time was weird and... well, unsettling to say the least. They knew he wasn't hospitalized, since none of them were notified of anything. But still, he wasn't answering his phone and, when they would send him text messages, Reid replied hours later with no more then 5 words.

JJ was the first to come up with some sort of a plan to check up on the genius without making it look like they were being overly-protective. They set up a dinner party at Rossi's hou... mansion for the next evening, and since he was no longer answering their calls, Morgan, JJ and Garcia were going to pass by his apartment making a face-to-face invitation. Of course it was forced, three people showing up on his front door pretending to be fine with their friend's sudden disappearance, but they were too anxious to think of a better plan.

The three agents met outside Reid's building shortly after lunch, just so, in case Reid asked, they could say that they were having lunch nearby and decided to "take the chance to invite him to Rossi's dinner". Yeah, so spontaneous.

They got into the elevator, discussing again about what Reid would look like.

"I don't know, maybe like Dracula after years of starvation", started Garcia.

"No need to be so dark baby girl".

"Sorry Morgan, but I kind of agree with Garcia on this one. He's probably locked up in his apartment, under the covers, ignoring the rest of the world with a technical book about vampirism on his hands". Despite her words, JJ was doing the best she could to ignore the stubborn image of Spencer lying in a pool of blood with knives stuck all over his body that kept popping up on her mind.

"JJ, he would read something like that in one afternoon". Morgan was trying his best to keep it cool, but he was losing territory.

"Yes Morgan, our Junior G-man is capable of reading any piece of challenging literature in less time it would take any Goth teenager girl to read Twilight. JJ was not being literal, thing which you are doing at this moment, which is making me more and more frustrated because I can't understand how you can act like that while..."

"Ok, ok! Calm down hot mama, I'm just as worried as you all are. I'm just thinking that, maybe, he is suffering with his insomnia again, you know, after the last month that wouldn't surprise me".

The bickering continued until the elevator cabin got to Spencer's floor, and it was time for JJ to break the argument.

"Ok you two, we're here. Let's at least try to act natural. We can form theories about Spence's state of mind later".

The trio walked towards Reid's apartment door. The building's front didn't look fancy or anything, so it was a little hard to grasp how big it actually was after you entered it. Each floor had the same scenario, with white floors and small vases filled with flowers hanging from the shining walls. Every little inch of the building's interior was impeccably clean, an understandable choice coming from a guy like Reid. After 3 whole minutes nervously looking at each other, Garcia took the initiative and rang the doorbell. The guard down the entrance already knew the three FBI agents, so at their request he didn't call Spencer to tell him he had visitors.

It didn't take much before they heard a voice... not Spencer's voice though. Steps were heard coming down the stairs and towards the door. They waited as the person looked through the peephole.

"Garcia?", a feminine voice came from inside the apartment. The door flung open, and utter shock was the only thing you could see on the trio's faces. "JJ and Morgan too! Wow, it feels like ages since the last time I saw you all". Then she looked up the stairs and called, a little louder "Spence! Come down here!"

The owner of that voice was none less than Ashley Seaver, the last person they would imagine to find at that exact moment. But that was not the shocking part. What really made the visitors stop breathing, was Seaver's clothes. Not _her_ clothes, per say, but the large and loose white shirt, which was not doing a good job in hiding her black underwear. Her hair gave away the fact that she had just woken up, and some purple/red "marks" could be seen on some interesting parts of her white skin.

She was about to start hugging them all when she noticed their eyes directed towards her torso. After a brief moment of confusion, her cheeks turned into a bright red shade.

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry. I though that the maid had forgotten her keys again so I didn't bothered to put on some proper clothes". Just then, they saw Reid coming down the stairs, wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt, with his hair still a little wet.

"Hun, do you know were are my glasses? I think you threw them somewhere around here last night". He finally looked towards the door, "Garcia what... JJ? And Morgan! What are you all doing here?". He looked at their still mesmerized expressions, and then at Ashley's bright face. "Oh... sorry I didn't come to the door first. I was finishing taking a shower". Then, a little uncertain, he said looking at the embarrassed blond in front of him, "Ash, why don't you go take a shower? I can handle things from here".

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back. And I put your glasses on the coffee table in the living room last night". She headed towards the stairs again, just stopping to give Spencer a brief kiss on his cheek. Just as she reached the first step, she looked at the scene behind her with a worried look.

* * *

"A moment? More like 30 moments, minimum". That was the only thing Spencer could think of saying after some pretty awkward moments standing at his front door, being the target of three very hard-to-understand looks. But that half-hearted comment was enough to snap JJ, Garcia and Morgan out of their confusion. Which caused three really loud outbursts.

"Last night?!"

"Hun?!"

"Proper clothes?!"

Which was shortly followed by a second, more elaborated, mutual outburst.

"She slept here?!"

"You actually said 'Hun'?!"

"Was that your shirt?!"

And finally, the final one. This time, the trio not only screamed, as they all took a step towards Reid which somehow made the door behind them actually close shut.

"_You two are going out_?!"

Reid's only reaction was to look a little confused at them, before saying "Why are you so surprised?"

Garcia took the leading role "Oh, I don't know. Maybe, just _maybe_, because you never, and I say _never_, mentioned anything about going on dates with our dear miss Ashley Seaver, or with any other girl, as a matter of fact. And I'll use some of my deduction skills here, and say that this has been going on for quite a while now, hasn't it? I mean, if she's taking a shower here, she probably has a change of clothes in _your _apartment. And she knows when your maid comes to clean, and you asked her where your glasses were! This is something only old married couples do! How could you not tell us? After we were worried sick about your lack of communication this past week!"

Morgan took Garcia's short break for air and followed up, "Reid, how could you not mention anything about this to any of us? I mean, look at her man! One would think that getting a girl like that to come home with you is quite the reason to brag at your working place. C'mon Reid, it's not like this is an everyday think for you!".

At that point they were all at the living room, with Reid pressed between his sofa and three of his best friends. JJ didn't do anything beside stare angrily at Spencer.

"Ow, calm down there! Let me explain! First, I'm sorry, I really am. I should have said something about it sooner, it's just that it happened so fast! After Ashley was transferred, we kept going out as friends. Until one day... it just happened, and it felt so natural. I was so caught up in this new relationship that I didn't want to ruin it by putting pressure with friends and family all over us. And second, Morgan that was a little offensive".

"'Relationship'?", that was JJ's turn to speak. "So now you are in a _relationship_ with someone we already knew, and you think it's okay to hide it from us?!", she took a long breath and looked away from him, "How long?".

"I wasn't hiding I just wasn't ready to...".

"For how long Reid?", JJ used a so-pissed-at-you-right-now-voice which no one remembered ever hearing it coming out of the petite woman's mouth before.

A little surprised, Spencer only said "About two months". And silence was reigning in the apartment once again. Reid couldn't remember when was the last time he saw his friends in such a lost for words.

Garcia saved the day again, "I... I never felt so angry and happy at the same time". She looked like someone who had just heard that the release of their favorite movie was announced only for the next year. "Reid I love you, you know that. And I'm so happy for you two! I mean, I remember how you used to behave around Ashley, you know, that happy and shy glim in your eyes, a goofy smile every time she entered the room. You're addicted to that kick-ass goddess's voice, aways asking for her opinion and challenging her to come up with a profile on her own. And her too! Coming up with excuses to be by your side every investigation, asking a million of things like an apprentice would to her master, even putting through with your constant blabbering and...".

"Baby girl, you're the one blabbering now".

"Sorry, I'm just so emotional. You two are so cute together... I wish I knew about it sooner!". And with a sudden burst of pure happiness she hugged Reid, then pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Ow I have to call Emily! She will be so happy!". And the tech genius start walking towards the kitchen, with her phone already on her ear.

* * *

Morgan was laughing at Garcia's mood change before looking at Reid, "I think she's right, I'm mad at you pretty boy, about keeping something like that from us for so long. But I finally understood those purple bags under your eyes you were having after each case, spending some quality time with your girl right?".

Spencer couldn't help the obvious blush that came up to his face, "Yeah... and I'm really sorry about the confusion here. I promise that, as soon as everyone is gathered again I'll tell you a resumed story of everything that happened".

"Nah ah, I don't want you leaving any detail behind. And that reminds me, we came here to invite you to Rossi's dinner party tomorrow night. You can take Seaver with you".

"So the three of you came here just to invite me to a party, huh?".

"Well, you weren't answering your phone. And your texts weren't revealing much either. Since we were having lunch nearby we...".

"Morgan, why would you come around here to have lunch? My neighborhood isn't close to any of you".

JJ finally found her voice, "Morgan, give up. Spence, we were worried about you! You disappeared from our lives with no warning. Need I remind you that we usually see each other every day. That wasn't normal".

"I know. It's just that, both our works kept us from seeing each other for days, so we needed some time to ourselves, just the two of us. That's why we decided to forget about everything for a while. I'm sorry I worried you guys".

"It's fine pretty boy. And for what I saw greeting me today a few moments ago, I guess you two have been busy", Morgan was wearing his best knowing smile that only helped to brighten Reid's already embarrassed face.

"Oh Morgan, stop that". JJ was smiling, but Spencer could see that something seemed forced.

"Hey, I was robbed of two months of teasing the boy wonder here, justice is on my side now. Anyway, I'll check up on Garcia, she's taking to long with her girl talk with Prentiss". Morgan gave a little punch on Reid's shoulder, "I'm happy for you kid". He gave some steps back and looked at JJ, then back to Reid. With a last sympathetic smile he went off to find Garcia.

* * *

"Soooo...", Reid started. He was having some difficulties to understand what was going on on JJ's mind, which was giving him an unsettling felling at the bottom of his stomach. He and JJ had some sort of deep brother/sister bond, which made them able to read each other's mind when necessary. Their friendship was a little shanked after the "Emily's death" incident, but they were able to turn things around. The look on JJ's face was worrying him. She was the last person he though who would be mad at him for hiding his new relationship status, since she was the only one in the team who he told about his dates with Ashley... although he left the most important details out.

"I'm sorry I still didn't say how happy I am. I'm just taken back, you know... hiding something like this from me. I just... after Emily's return I knew we weren't as close as before but I didn't know you actually stopped trusting me". Oh, so that was it. She looked hurt.

"JJ...", Spencer looked surprised. "Of course I trust you. You're the one I trust the most in the BAU, you know that. But me and Ashley, we were taking it slow. We wanted to see if we actually had a shot of making this work, before running around telling about this to everyone. Jayje, you know this felling. That's the same reason why you didn't tell us about Will until you were pregnant with Henry, even though some of us already knew". He smiled at her, showing he wasn't angry, but he expected her to understand why he did what he did.

JJ sighed. She knew that. She actually _understood_. But there was something about this whole thing... "I fell like I'm going to lose you somehow". She didn't notice the words coming out of her brain and escaping through her mouth until she saw Reid's smile grew bigger.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry to let you down, but as Henry's godfather, Will's friend and your residential genius at the BAU, I'm not leaving you any time soon".

The blond agent couldn't help but smile. She hugged her best friend and hold on to him. "I know. Thank you. I'm glad you're not in a pool of blood, stabbed to death".

Spencer's look was amused, "Well, I do try to stay away from deadly objects".

"Oww, look like we are all happy here aren't we?", Morgan's voice came from the hallway. He and Garcia were smiling like two kids on the amusement park.

"What can I say? I'm just relieved Spence finally found someone who can stand through is constant babbling".

"Only because I have the means to shut him up occasionally". Ashley was coming down the stairs. Her blond curls were a little wet, yet they were flawless around her neck. She was on her own clothes this time. A black jeans and a blue shirt. Her eyes gleaming with happiness. "I'm glad to see the mood changed". She looked at Spencer, "You told them...".

"Don't worry, they know. Now we won't need to write those letters anymore".

"Letters?", Morgan raised his eyebrows.

Ashley reached them and stood beside Reid. Like a reflex, he put his arm around her waist. Garcia couldn't help a smile forming on her face. "Yeah, we were talking about how to tell you about our... situation. So we though about going on a one month long vacation oversees and write each one of you letters describing what was going on".

Garcia's smile dropped. "Letters? Seriously Reid? Weren't you using an email to send your reports to Strauss? Don't we already live in a technological society which provides us with better means of communication than trees tears?".

"First of, Ashley was the one sending the emails. And second, letters have been efficiently transporting messages between different societies for ages. And the fact that they weren't so easily attainable made people value the chance to send letters to their family and friends, different from emails which are constantly used for meaningless subjects as..."

"Enough you two! Really, you can discuss about society's means of communication later, in any other time I'm not around".

"Thank you Morgan. Changing the subject. Ashley, we came here with the pretext to invite Reid to have dinner at Rossi's tomorrow night. And now you're requested there as well, as Reid's plus one". JJ smiled at the blond in front of her.

"Of course, we'll be there. I've been hoping for a chance to see the whole team again. Should we bring anything?".

"No don't worry about it. Rossi will certainly take care of the food and we already took care of the wine. Just make sure you two show up at his door at 7 p.m., not one minute after".

"Ok then. Now, do you guys want some coffee? I know I need some before I'm fully awake". Spencer said while walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it Spence. We just wanted to invite you to Rossi's". JJ saw the evil glim on Garcia and Morgan's eyes. She knew it wouldn't take long before the awkward questions start.

"No no no no, sorry my blond shorter angel, but I'm tired of walking around the city. A cup of coffee right now is more then welcome". Garcia would not let this chance slip by.

It didn't take much before Reid understood JJ's concern. Unfortunately, Ashley was oblivious to the couple's machiavellian intentions, "Good. Let's go, I'll handle the coffee machine. Unless you all want your coffee 50% sweeter than the nutritionists recommend", she gave Reid a teasing look and headed to the most used machine in Spencer's kitchen.

Reid sighted, "I can't help it. It's part of who I am". And with a resigned look to JJ he said, "At least the caffeine will help me us survive what's to come".

* * *

Almost four hours had passed before the three agents left the couple alone at the apartment again.

"I think you just had an advanced lesson of how to torture your team members", Reid said after noticing Ashley's red face. He was getting worried, the blush on her cheeks was lasting for quite a while, though he knew there was a good reason behind it.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay alone in the same room with Morgan and Garcia ever again". She was still looking at the door, smiling, while her face returned to its normal grace. "Am just glad JJ was on our side".

He walked toward her and hugged her from behind. "I know. But that's who they are. They can't help themselves. Which makes me wonder what is going to happen tomorrow night". He kissed her neck softly.

"Hummmm...", her eyes closed. "I prefer to think that Hotch and Rossi's presence will keep them grounded".

Reid laughed with his lips still touching her neck. "It's so cute how naive you are when it comes to my team".

She turned herself around and put her arms around his neck. "Now I'm naive huh?".

"Only when it comes to judge the personality of people you like". His eyes got darker as she pressed herself against him. "It doesn't apply for your hidden talents".

He didn't give her time to respond as he crashed his lips against hers with a passionate kiss.

**Cheesy ending... I know. Now hit me with suggestions, useful ones if possible. Hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I had some ideas with a follow up for this. I will write a final chapter if you guys like it :)**

* * *

Spencer Reid woke up with the first beams of sun of the day hitting his face. He has starting to move when he felt a light weight on his chest, which made him stay completely still. A girl was lying with her head on his shoulder, golden hair covering most of her pillow which apparently wasn't as soft as the genius's body, since she looked extremely comfortable. One of her arms was on his chest, half-hugging him. Reid was a little disappointed with the silk layer of her camisole imposing between their skins. Her soft leg was sort of tangled on top of his.

_Ashley_. He smiled. Two months had passed since they started going out, yet he still wasn't used waking up next to her almost every morning. _And I hope I never will_, he thought. Her breathing started to change, and her arm starting to move downwards a little bit. Spencer took the hand she had on top of him on his own hand, and started to make gentle circles on her back with the other. He felt her smile while she kissed his skin.

"Good morning". Her voice showed she hadn't fully woken up yet.

"And good morning to you too. You know, it's still early, you can sleep a little more".

"Noo I can't. I already slept too much yesterday. If you keep up spoiling me like this I won't be able to go back to work next week". She finally open her eyes, but she didn't move.

Spencer chuckled. "If I don't spoil you, who will? Besides, it's your first time off since you graduated. You shouldn't get out of bed at all". He said the last sentence with a hint of mischievousness on his voice.

She noticed his hands going for the bottom of her nightgown. "Knowing you, that would wear me out more than a hard week at the office". She looked at his eyes. "I wonder if any of the people you see everyday at the BAU has any idea of how insatiable you really are. 'Cause for the short moment I worked there they gave me a totally different impression". She was smiling, but honest curiosity could be heard behind her words.

He raised one eyebrow at her randomness. "What do you mean by 'impression'? You actually talked to my coworkers about me?" A smug look was forming around his eyes. "And more importantly, who's 'they'?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, whenever the subject of _you_ would come up, people often talked about your diplomas, your eidetic memory or how devoted you are to the job, but not one word about what you did outside of the BAU. They talked about you as if you were some sort of workaholic robot".

"Well, they weren't completely wrong so I can't blame them".

"Don't say that".

"Why not?". He sounded surprised.

"That's what some office people say. They never got the chance to know you, not like me and the rest of the team do. We know that if you give all you got on your job, it's because there's where you feel like you're doing something to help people, to make you mother proud. You could have gotten any other job you wanted, a job to make you famous or wealthier, but you choose the BAU so you can make a difference into this world. This is the part of Spencer Reid that they can't see".

He looked at her blue eyes. The first time he saw them he tried to compare their color to something, the sea, the sky, baby fairies... but when he thought about her eyes, the only word in his head was 'Ashley'. Everything about her was different, every single thing so unique in her own way. There were no comparisons when it came to Ashley Seaver. She was one of a kind. She was _his_ Ashley. His voice was soft when he talked again, "Maybe I drowned myself in work because I was just waiting for someone. Someone who would make me want to rush home after an 8h period inside that building. Someone to come home to. Someone like you".

Ashley wasn't expecting that, specially not at 6h in the morning. She looked at his eyes and she knew he was being sincere. Her heart started beating at a disturbing speed. She felt like her whole body was on the moon, at 0 gravity. Her tone of voice copied his, while trying to grasp everything she felt for him and putting it in the thin line of voice she was left with after he took her breath away, "I love you, Spencer".

His smile was brighter than the light of sun entering the windows. He gave her a soft, tender kiss on the lips. She never felt so exposed in her entire life, she felt her heart being handed over to him. And still it was the most natural feeling of the world. Eyes closed, their lips still touching, he whispered secretly "I love you more". They had never said those words out loud before. They knew that what they were felling for each other was more than a little crush, but neither wanted to talk about it, scared of the other's reaction. They never felt prepared to pour their hearts like that, until that morning.

* * *

Emotionally exhausted, the couple laid around in bed for almost an hour. Whispering cheesy things to each others ears. When they finally decided to get up, the bedroom was filled with sunlight. After showering, they headed downstairs to the scent of strong coffee coming out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Ernesta", both said to the middle aged woman who was standing in front of the coffee maker. Ernesta went over Reid's apartment three days a week. She was responsible not only for the cleaning, as for keeping the three plants he had around his place alive.

"Good morning to you. I wasn't expecting the love birds getting out of the nest before lunch time". She had a stern, Texan accent. Anyone who looked at her for the first time would relate her to a gang leader's mom of those mob movies from the 80's. But Spencer knew the round woman in front of him well enough to know how good-hearted she really was.

"We decided we needed to change our routine a little bit", Ashley answered. "Besides, we couldn't miss on your coffee". They were both staring hungrily at the coffee machine. Another one of Ernesta's talents, her coffee-making skills.

"Ok, but remember! Too much coffee won't make you any good. Don't you think I'm unaware of the packages of coffee beans and sugar disappearing from this kitchen everyday I come by. One cup, and that's it".

* * *

After only one cup of coffee, Ashley made pancakes for the three of them while Spencer tried to squeeze some more caffeine from the machine.

Half an hour of chatting over a king style breakfast, Ernesta went to deal with the clothes and the couple started doing the dishes. They're enjoying a peaceful silence when Ashley remembered.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We have to go to Rossi's house tonight".

"Mansion. I wouldn't let him hear me saying 'house' if I were you".

"I need to pass by my place to get some clothes. I wasn't planning on staying here the whole week". She actually was amazed of how fast that week passed, with only the two of them confined within those walls. No matter how huge Reid's apartment was, she never went by more then two days without craving for some alone time to herself. When she was with Spencer that urge never even remotely came back to the surface.

Spencer was a little hesitant, but decided to speak his mind anyway. "You know... you could just bring all of your clothes and stuff here. I... I mean... wouldn't it be easier? You were going to stay here until we go back to work anyway. If you leave your things here we won't have to keep going to your apartment every once in a while". He looked like an 8-years-old trying to get his parents to say yes to an expensive birthday wish.

Ashley just looked at him, with a teasing smile. "You really have no idea of the size of a woman's wardrobe, do you?"

"I've seen it in your bedroom. You have a regular sized wardrobe. It's not much bigger than mine. I'm sure I can leave more space for your clothes".

She gave him a quick kiss. She knew where he was trying to go with that speech, she just wasn't sure that was the best time for such a life-changing decision. "Spence, I'm fine with my own wardrobe, at my own apartment". His expression looked hurt. "But... maybe in more two or three months we can talk about changing wardrobes".

He smiled a little at that. "As you wish. And since we're done here..." he put away the last plate on its place, "we can do this now".

* * *

They both got a cab to her apartment, which was quite far from Reid's place, in a more middle-class neighborhood. She said it would be faster if she went by herself, but he insisted that he left something at her living room the last time he was there. Ashley was pretty sure he just wanted to give a closer look at her wardrobe.

It was a 20 minutes drive. Both were wearing sunglasses, as neither had been out on daylight for days. They felt like vampires.

"Maybe this whole dinner came at a good time", said Ashley.

"Maybe. But still, the invitation was a little overly dramatic".

"C'mon Spence, that actually turned out fine. At least now our secret isn't a secret anymore. You said it yourself last week, that you didn't like keeping this from your friends".

"I know it's just... those last three hours". Spencer couldn't help his body shuddering for a second.

"Well, that was a small price to pay to come clean with our relationship status".

"Sooo... does that mean I can call you my girlfriend at public places now?"

"Yes, it does". She blushed. That was new for them, calling each other girlfriend and boyfriend. That day was surely full of surprises.

"Good. Now I can say to my mother that she can stop calling you _that girl_".

The cab stopped at Ashley's building. Her apartment was a little bigger that Spencer's. The decoration was classical, stylish furniture, paintings in every single room, it was like it came out right from a magazine advertisement. There was a large flat-screen TV right in the middle of her living room, and fireplace that looked like it was often used. Ashley's place was certainly well decorated, but that kind of shocked Spencer.

"Ow! So that's how your place looks like without all that mess! Hun, you should start paying your maid a little extra". Spencer was so surprised at the view, that he missed the oh-no-you-did-not-just-say-that look mixed with the blush on Ashley's face.

"Spencer!".

That got him to look at her. "What? I'm sorry but in all the times I've come hear I couldn't even see the furnitures! There was always clothes, files, mail and books everywhere".

"Well... I'm sorry for not being a neat freak like you".

"Ash, don't be like that", he hugged her a little by force as she was trying to escape with hurt still printed all over her. He laughed slightly at her, "Yes, I'm a little obsessed with organization...".

She interrupted him with an eyebrow raised, "'Little' obsessed?".

That was his time to frown, "Hey! I just try to... well, anyway. I'm _obsessed_ with organization just as much as you have no worry for it. That kind of make us the perfect couple".

"Yeah, nice save genius". He smiled as she gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Give me 20 minutes so I can gather some clothes".

"Ok, but since we're already here, why don't we go lunch at that restaurant three blocks away? It's been a while since we've last gone there".

"Sure, than we can come back here so I can finally make you watch The Notebook".

"Why are you so obsessed on making me watch a movie about lovers who can't stay together?", he was getting a little concerned with that. It was the 18th time she mentioned that movie to him.

"Because that's one of my duties as your girlfriend: making you watch girly movies so you can complain about it with your friends later".

"Why would you want to do that?".

"That's how the system works Reid. Regretting your earlier decision yet?"

"Not even in a million years".

It took a little more than 20 minutes for them to leave.

* * *

After having lunch and watching the movie, they went back to Reid's apartment. It was about 6:30 when they were both ready to go. Spencer in his new black suit and a dark blue shirt under. Ashley couldn't help but think that he looked like one of those hot special agent from spy movies that Garcia liked so much.

He turned back and saw her coming down the stairs, with a simple black dress, her hair loose and light make-up highlighting her blue eyes and red lips.

"Uhm, so maybe we can skip dinner?", his smile was teasing but his voice was filled with hope.

"I think if we're both not there at 7 they will come here to get us".

"That leave us with 45 minutes to ourselves".

"Spence...".

"I'm kidding... You look beautiful".

"Thank you, you look sharp yourself".

"Great, we will look stunning at our final judgment".

"It will be fine, they've probably lost interest already". It wasn't clear if her statement was affirming or questioning.

"Let's hope so".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now it's officially over! I'm sorry it took so long, college hasn't been good on me lately. Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading :D**

* * *

The stylish and modern buildings were gradually being replaced by medium sized houses, and then by three to four stories mansions. When every single décor on the front gates started to make your hard-earned payment look like a waiter's tip, you knew you were close to Special Agent David Rossi's dwelling.

The ride from Reid's to Rossi's place wasn't that long, but considering the traffic Spencer and Ashley had to face that specific night, they ended up arriving there about 10 minutes late to the party. Spencer paid for the cab and they both stood there, a few steps away from the front gate.

"Nervous?", Spencer was holding Ashley's hand as his life depended on it.

"A little bit". Truth be told, she wasn't that worried anymore. She was only glad that the secret was out, now Reid and her could act like a normal couple. Yes, maybe her brain was demanding her to think things through, and remember all the possible little things which could go wrong... but this day had been so perfect since the first beams of sun, that she was willing to ignore it.

She looked down for a bit. He was wearing a pair of sneakers. Spencer Reid was the only 30-years old man who could wear a fancy suit with sneakers and still look charming. "You?".

Despite his best efforts, the genius couldn't help but think about those _little things_ that could happen. Or, to be more literal, he couldn't help but worry about Rossi and Hotch's reaction. "I'm fine. Just, fine". He smiled the best polite/understanding/caring smile he could do, which was not convincing Seaver. She saw the corners of his lips slightly twitching and his eyes nervously blinking, while his other hand was unnaturally resting on his hip. That was enough to tell Ashley that her boyfriend was counting windows and making exit plans in case something went wrong. She hold on to his hand a little tighter, and started pulling him towards the gate.

* * *

Penelope and Emily were the first ones to great the younger FBI agents.

"Finally! I was ready to call a police escort to check on your whereabouts!". Emily was grinning from ear to ear while she rushed to hug the both of them.

"We're sorry we're late. The traffic tonight was terrible", Ashley's voice was apologetic.

It was Garcia's turn to crush the duo. "Oh don't worry, she's kidding. I've been checking your locations through your phones for about an hour. We knew you were going to get here a little late. Though you could have told that sneaky driver to take the tunnel instead, that would have saved you a good 10 dollars".

They looked at the tech woman with pure shock. Emily rushed to say, "She's kidding! She's kidding... we just got here as well". They couldn't say which one of them was telling the truth.

Garcia pulled them inside. "C'mon. The dinner is almost ready. Rossi is being his usual perfectionist Italian cook, so we started the wine earlier without you".

Spencer gave Ashley a panic look. He knew that the team would be pretty hammered by the end of the night, but he wasn't ready to deal with their drunken lack of boundaries so soon. But now they were inside the house, surrounded by two very fierce women who wouldn't let the new couple just slip through their fingers.

At the kitchen, Rossi was at the oven performing one of his best skills. As soon as Penelope saw him, she runned towards his direction, "What did you do? Why are you using that spoon?! I though you told me that I should always use the wooden spoon to...", she kept arguing with Rossi until no one was paying attention to them anymore.

Morgan, who was near the balcony serving himself a good portion of wine, walked towards the newcomers as soon as Penelope started debating with Rossi about the right amount of salt to be used.

"Hey, look who's finally here! I was getting worried you two wouldn't show up. I wanted to call you about 5 minutes ago but Garcia assured me you're on your way. First time I was the one to worry about something like that before her...". Well, there was the answer.

"Sorry, traffic". Spencer was more preoccupied with that bottle of wine laying around than with Garcia's tracking abilities.

"That, and it took one of us a little more time to convince the other in getting into the cab". Anyone looking to Ashley would think she had just made a comment about the weather.

"Keep smiling. You're the one who's handling drunk Garcia after dinner".

"Reid, what could she possibly want to ask me after yesterday?".

Emily and Morgan laughed as Spencer gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet, really".

Hotch and JJ came into the kitchen. The blond smiled, "I thought I heard a new pair of voices. Come with us to the living room, leave those two with their cooking". Garcia and Rossi were so focused on their task, they were oblivious to whatever was going on around them. When Reid was close enough, JJ said "Garcia spent the whole morning looking recipes online. It took almost 15 minutes for her and Rossi to agree on what to cook".

"Which is...?", Ashley asked.

"They used a fancy name, but it will be spaghetti with some different kind of sauce".

* * *

The six agents were having some light conversation, talking first about old solved cases and then about how wonderful that past week had been, when Emily finally couldn't hold herself anymore.

"Ok! Enough! I'm sorry, I promised myself I would wait everyone to be gathered but I just have to know... besides, Garcia already talked to both of you, and I'm sure Rossi won't mind much. So, please, how did this", she started pointing to Spencer's arm laying around Ashley's shoulders as both were sitting on the couch, "happened".

They all smiled at Emily's outburst. Reid was kind of happy about that. They've told that story twice already (the first time to his mother, and the second to his three friends), but he didn't mind, since it was his favorite one from when he and Ashley started dating.

_**Two months and three days ago:**_

Spencer was leaving the BAU building. It was a Thursday evening. He had been working since 5 a. m. the day, and his mood was a little down since his sleeping habits were almost inexistent those last few weeks. He entered the elevator and just as the doors were about to close, he heard someone call "Hold the elevator!". He hit the button, and a breathless blond woman reached his view. She looked up to him with a beautiful smile on her lips, "Thank you... Spencer?! Long time no see". He saw her eyes, those mesmerizing blue eyes, filling up with a new happy gleam which was hard to see inside that building.

"Ashley", her name tasted like rainbows and buckets filled with gold on his month. _Ok, that was creepy_. "Yeah, twenty-one days and two and a half hours... I guess". _And that was creepier, way to go Spencer_.

They laughed a little while standing there, awkwardly, with the elevator doors open. The last time they saw each other was a little after Seaver got transferred. Whenever they were in town at the same time, they went out to a quiet place to have dinner, followed by either a movie or a beer. Either way, they stayed out late as friends until it was way passed their bed times. They liked each other's company. It felt nice having a friend who they could trust, have fun and never feel the time passing by, and they never gave a second though to it until that weird moment twenty-one days and two and a half hours ago.

_Both were exhausted, and decided to leave the BAU for a couple of hours in the middle of the afternoon to get a coffee nearby. They were laughing, chatting, being their usual selves, when Reid got a call. His team was about to leave to Miami for a new case, so he had about twenty minutes to gather his thinks and join his colleagues._

_"Well, I'll see you in about a week, I guess. It sounds like this is going to be a difficult one"._

_"Good luck then. Come home safe". As she went to give him a hug, he went by instinct and shifted his head a little, so his lips hit hers. Of course it was an accident, and it wouldn't be so weird, if they hadn't kept on going until they were openly kissing in front of the café shop. They ended up giving embarrassed bye's and they never talked about it ever again._

"Ah... you can, come in?".

Ashley took a few seconds to understand what he was talking about. Then, a little embarrassed, she entered the elevator.

"So, how have you been?".

"Good, very good. You?".

"Same. Was that case as hard as you thought it would be?".

"Yeah, it took us a while to solve it".

Weird silence. They felt like they were drowning in a weird, scary silence inside a dark elevator which speeds never seemed so slow. The worst part was that a couple weeks ago they never ran out of things to talk about. Even when they were in need of a moment of peace and quiet, they could stand next to each other comfortably doing their own things, knowing that the silence could be broken any time they wanted.

Ashley was crushed. She made friends with her new team, but she never lost touch with her old one. The new agent couldn't even begin to imagine how it would be to lose Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss and JJ's friendship. She valued them too much. But the possibility of losing Reid? She never though about it, why would she? They were like... like scotch and ice, Mulder and Scully, Garcia and the internet. They were inseparable.

Tears started falling from her eyes. As soon as Spencer saw them, he pressed the red button in the cabin and the elevator stopped. He was worried, that was clear just looking at his face, but his hands were steady when he placed them on her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Ash? What's wrong?", she never heard his voice sounding so soothing as it did that moment.

"I'm sorry".

"For what?".

"For making this all into a mess! It's my fault we kissed and now we can't even stay at the same place together and act normal". She was fully crying now. Spencer felt like a hole had just opened under his feet and now he was falling at light-speed towards a never ending abism.

"You're fault? I was the one who kissed you. You were just trying to hug me". He gave her a sad smile. He knew denying their current situation wasn't a smart move.

"Yes but instead of laughing it off, I kissed you back".

"So did I, Ashley. This is not your fault, I'm the one who should apologize, not you. I'll never do it again".

She looked at him, a little smile on her face. "I kiss that bad, huh?".

Spencer was shocked, he ignored her teasing tone and got seriously worried. "What?! No! Ashley, never say that again. You're gorgeous and you... ah... your kiss was...".

"Don't worry Spencer, I don't need to lie like that". She had no idea why, but his answer started to make her feel rejected.

"I'm not lying!".

"Reid, it's fine. Look, I won't ever kiss again either, I'm...".

She couldn't finish her sentence, as Spencer started to kiss her with all his might. He got so frustrated with her rambling, he did the first thing he could think of to make her understand what was going on inside his head... even though he wasn't sure what that was.

It lasted no more than 5 seconds, and he broke it off.

"You're the most perfect woman I have ever known. And if that kiss we had at the café shop made things so weird between us, I'm willing to keep my hands to myself in order to keep what we have intact. _That's_, what I meant... and your lips feel like ambrosia". He surprised himself with those words, but every single one of them was truth.

Ashley was confused, to say the least. So she just did what her heart kept begging her to do: she kissed him again, a little stronger than before.

* * *

"The next day, I asked her on a date and... things just developed from there". Spencer had a goofy smile on his face. Ashley kissed his face, "we're lucky that it was already late and no one noticed the elevator didn't move for almost 30 minutes".

Emily's hand was on her heart, she had her that's-the-cutest-thing-I-have-ever-heard kind of look on her face. "That was so... amazing". She got up of her seat and hugged them both in a Penelope Garcia's style. JJ was tearing up again, she started to love that story almost as much as Spencer.

But Morgan couldn't lose the joke, "Thirty minutes huh? Damn, I wish I could get a hold on those records".

Spencer was the one to answer, "Sorry Morgan, but I got Garcia to delete them the next morning. I said I saw you having an emotional break down inside one of the elevators, and it would be awful if someone wanting to damage your career put their hands on one of those footages".

Morgan raised if eyebrows, "That's why she brought me cookies everyday for a whole month? Pretty boy... I'm impressed".

Emily was sitting between the couple, looking from the genius to the blond profiler, and then to the genius again. "I can't believe I finally got the chance to say this, but Reid... I so happy I found someone else to listen to your rantings", whoever saw her smile would think she had just said she would be happy to organize their wedding.

"Why does everyone say that?!".

Hotch stood up. "You can't blame them, we handled a lot of your rantings for a lifetime". He got a more serious expression, "Reid, can you come with me to the kitchen for a second?".

"Sure". The two men left the other four agents at the living room, and headed towards the kitchen. Garcia and Rossi were turning off the oven, when they heard steps coming their way. Rossi was with his eyes glued to Reids when he started talking, "Garcia, can you go to the living room and tell them that the dinner is ready? I'll just wait it cool off a little, and call you guys in a bit".

"Yeah, sure". She gave Reid a little pat on the back and a reassuring smile on her way out.

* * *

Hotch crossed his arms, "I think you know what we both want to talk to you about".

"Ashley?".

Rossi followed, "Why don't you sit down and leave the talking to the us?".

Spencer never felt so scared of his two seniors as he did that moment. "Ok".

"Of course you already now that me and Aaron were responsible for capturing Charles Beauchamp, Ashley's father, a heartless serial killer years ago. We saw her family struggle with the realization that the men they trusted, tormented and murdered so many young women, revealing himself as someone completely different from the caring husband and father they though they knew. We were both present in her life since she was a teenager, making sure she was safe, healing from the scar that her own dad left on her heart."

Spencer was starting to sweat. This was getting serious really fast.

Hotch took the lead, "What Rossi is trying to say is, we know her just as well as we know you. So don't kid yourself in thinking we were oblivious to your relationship until now". He sounded like a father lecturing his son.

"You knew? How?".

"We just told you Spencer, we know you two better than you think. We saw the signs. A couple weeks ago we even learned how to discovered one's agenda after the other. But we decided to give you two enough space, so you could decide when you would be comfortable with your secret coming out".

Rossi's showed himself to be a little pissed, "Although we wish the decision had come by your own choice, not by chance".

"Sorry,we..."

"Don't interrupt us, kid"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, we're both happy for you two. I couldn't think of someone better for Ashley than you, Reid"

"Thank you, sir. I..."

"Reid", Rossi was with his angry voice now.

"Sorry..."

Hotch smiled at him, "Spencer, we have the best wishes for the two of you. But", he looked at Rossi to go on.

The bearded men gave a few steps towards Reid, and leaned so their faces were inches apart. "You hurt her, you hurt us. And Spencer?".

The genius gulped, "Yes?".

"You don't want to hurt us".

"No sir".

The older men smiled. Rossi kissed him twice, once in each cheek. "Then, the best wishes son!". He raised his head and screamed, "Time to eat! Garcia, did you set the table?"

A voice came from the living room, "Yes, master cook".

Hotch put an arm around Reid's trembling shoulders. "Don't worry, we just wanted to mess with you a little". He smiled at the younger agent.

After everyone was on the kitchen to help put everything on the table, Ashley saw Reid's pale face and rushed next to him. "Are you okay? What did they want to talk to you about?".

"Nothing much. Don't worry about it, just... I now know what's like to meet your girlfriends parents".


End file.
